Uwięzieni-4 Koniec.
Wyłącz to! Błagam!-krzyknął Dizzy. -Nie zniosę tego! Moje oczy!- powiedział Serek, zamykając oczy. -Za jakie grzechy...-jęknął Mat. -Wszytko byle nie to!- zawyła Wyjca i zaczęła skomleć. Cała czwórka przywiązana do krzeseł była zmuszona do słuchania i oglądania największego zła tego świata. Wycie tej potępionej duszy, sprawiało im ból. Myśleli że to juz ich koniec. To był Justin Bieber, śpiewający Disco Polo w stringach. Na darmo próbowali sie uwolnić. Byli przykuci do krzeseł łańcuchami. W rogu pomieszczenia stała drobna postać z maską na twarzy. Przyglądała się temu z rozbawieniem. ************ Salai szła powolnym krokiem przez korytarz. Juz nie otwierała drzwi. Wiedziała co znajdzie za nimi. Korytarz znowu skręcał w bok. Nie spodziewała się tego, co tam znajdzie. Jej radości nie było końca. Na przeciwkoniej były drzwi. Ale nie takie zwyczajne. Widniał na nich napis "Wyjście". Szybko je otworzyła i przeszła. Znalazła się na statku. Postanowiła sie trochę rozejrzeć, i kogos znaleźć. Otworzyła pierwsze lepsze drzwi. Stała tam z blond włosami w ręku, dobrze znana jej osoba -Strange!- wykrzyknęła ucieszona. Chwilę jej zajęło zorientowanie się że piratka płacze. Spojrzała na jej włosy - o mój...twoje włosy... -...znajde tego kto kazał mi to zrobić, i go zabiję- powiedziała Strange.- Idziemy poszukać innych.- złapała Salai za rękę i przeszła przez drzwi, z których wyszła Salai. Znalazły sie w jakiejs piwnicy. Oświetlała ją jedynie jedna żarówka. Na podłodze leżał Jack. Strange przeczytała kartkę leżącą na stole. -zabili go...oni go zabili...-wyszeptała. -nie zabili...przeciez oddycha...-wzruszyła ramionami Salia i spojrzała na pusta butelkę po wódce- Narąbał się i zasnął.... -wzięła głęboki wdech, i krzyknęła Jackowi do ucha- WSTAWAJ!!! - O Jezu!-Jack podskoczył- Co się stało/! -Narąbałeś się i usnąłeś -gdzie jesteśmy....-Jack wstał lekko się chwiejąc. -Nie wiemy, ale możemy przejść przez te drzwi...-Salai wskazała na drzwi i przez nie przeszła. Pozostali za nią. Od razu wpadli na Vellox, i przelecieli przez drzwi. - Co jest? -P-psy mnie goniły...-powiedziała przerażona Vellox. I zatkała sobie uszy. Inni zrobili to samo.- Co to jest/!- Chwyciła krzesło na którym siedział Dizzy, i rzuciła nim w telewizor, który roztrzaskał się na małe kawałki. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Jedynie Dizzy jęknął z bólu. -jak dobrze was widzieć..-powiedział Mat. Dziewczyny rozwiązały przyjaciół. Tym czasem, mała zakapturzona postać zaczęła się wycofywać z pokoju. Nie uszła za daleko, bo ktoś chywicił ją za ramię, i posasził na krześle. -No dalej. zdejmuj tą maskę- rozkazał Serek. Drobna postać potulnie zdjęła maskę, a oczom wszystkich ukazała się... Hajsiik! Zatkało ich. -Hajsik...wytłumacz cię..- zażądała Wyjca. -No więc...-zaczęła- Znalazłąm w szafie mamy takie filmy...i postanowiła je obejrzeć...spodobały mi się i chciałam się też tak z wami pobawić... -To nazywasz zabawą? Psy mnie goniły! - Vellox była wściekła. -Ja prawe tam zwariowałam..-przyłączyła się Salai. -a ja musiałam obciąć włosy!- Dodała Strange Wkrótce każdy przytulił Hajsik. No bo jak można się na nią gniewać. -Dobra. a gdzie są Nowa i Ins?- spytał Serek. Hajsik zaprowadziła ich, do pokoju obok, gdzie Nowa jadła czekoladę, a Ins grała w gry wideo. -Nie mogłam tego zrobić Nowej...nie wytrzymała by...a Ins to duch, i tak by się uwolniła.... Nikt już sie nie złościł. Każdy był radosny. Usiedli sobie przy stole. Hajsik zaparzyła Herbaty i chwilę później rozmawiali sobie o wszystkim i o niczym. Wtedy Strange zrobiła coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Zdjęła...perukę. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. -Strange...ale jak...- Nowa była skołowana. -Myślicie że poświęciła bym dla was włosy? W pomieszczeniu zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli się z niedowierzaniem i wściekłością na Strange. -Ej....-zaczęła Ins żeby rozładować tą negatywna atmosferę- Słyszałam że gdzieś na południu Creepy Town jest stary nawiedzony dom...idziemy go zwiedzić? Nieprzyjemna atmosfera nagle zniknęła, a wszyscy się uśmiechali. -Pewnie. Powiedziała Nowa- Czemu nie? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Powiązane z Kuroshitsuji Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures